Romanticide
by Alpenglow93
Summary: After the war Hermione threw herself into her work, but what happens when an old enemy returns to her life... Draco/Hermione Rated M for future chapters. Please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first attempt at Harry Potter fan fiction. I decided to go down a Draco/Hermione storyline. I've read a few on here and the cogs in my brain slowly started working. I would love if I could have some reviews, although constructive criticism please. I don't have a beta reader for this so if there are some errors I am so sorry! Rated M because of future chapters. WARNING - occasional swearing in this chapter! Thanks xx**

It had been 5 years since the war.

The war that had changed the wizarding world.

The war that had ripped families apart.

Yes, they'd won the war, but had they? Really? It was naive for Hermione to think that things would have just gone back to normal. How could she have been so stupid? Her and Ron dated after the war but she couldn't move on, the nightmares wouldn't cease, Ron tried his best to be there for her but she'd pushed him away. She pushed everyone away.

She'd thrown herself into a career, working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she started out as a secretary. Of course she could have started off in a much higher role (being the brightest witch of her age and all) but she wanted to push herself up the ranks. Two years later and she was a Senior Law Officer. A relatively easy job in theory, but Hermione liked to keep her job and herself challenged.

Today had started off like any other:

Her nightmares woke her up at 6:30, her body flinched as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown over her, her breathing rapid.

It was always the same. She was running away from someone, a snatcher perhaps, and just before a hand grabs her. She wakes up.

Shaking her head lightly she crawled out of her bed, jumped into the shower, had breakfast, fixed her hair, make up, got dressed and went off to work. There was no need for her to use Floo Powder as her apartment was located a short walk away from the Ministry.

Recently her manager had retired, she knew that everyone was on tenterhooks waiting for the announcement of who the new manager would be and with the announcement being today the tension was strong.

"Good morning Miss Granger" Adella Storm - her assistant beamed at her.

"Good morning Adella, any messages for me?" Hermione returned the smile, picking up the Daily Prophet along was some other post that was addressed to her.

"Well they're making the announcement for the manager position today." Adella started "But he's actually going to be coming up to meet you personally before they make it official, he should be here in the next ten minutes or so."

"He?" Hermione arched her eyebrow "Do you know who he is?"

"I don't sadly, Mr Scrimgeour only said that it was a he."

"Ah I see, Thanks Adella, I'll be in my office"

Hermione's scurried off into her office, made herself a coffee and sat down at her desk, browsing through the paper. Nothing interesting had really gone on in the last month or so. So in her mind that meant that something bad was due to happen.

She didn't expect for that bad thing to be walking towards her office.

"I'm here to see Miss Granger." A low voice spoke to Adella, who looked up and offered him a smile.

"Oh, Do you have an appointment sir"

A throaty chuckle left his voice, "I don't think I need an appointment Miss Storm, I'm the new manager."

"Oh, Right of course, let me see if she's available" Adella stood up, briskly making her way to Hermione's office and knocking on the door.

"Come in!"

"Ms Granger, our new manager is here, can I send him in?"

"Certainly."

Hermione stood up, brushing herself down and checking her mirror to make sure she looked presentable.

"Good Morning Granger"

Her eyes shot up, she'd recognise that voice from anywhere and was met with those same grey eyes and blonde hair that haunted her past memories.

Draco Malfoy.

Grabbing her wand she reached out and pointed it at him "Get. Out." She hissed.

"Now now Granger, That's no way to speak to your new manager" he chuckled

"No." She snapped "This is some sick joke."

"Afraid not"

"No it has to be. How the fuck are you my new manager?!" She hissed

"Oh Granger, such vulgar language." He smirked. "And if you must know, I've become quite interested in Magical Law Enforcement, the job came up and I was bored of my usual routine..."

As he drawled on about his past career Hermione lowered her wand slowly and sank into her chair. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He couldn't be her manager.

"Why here?" She murmured "I can tell you're not surprised at the fact that I worked here so why did you decide to take the job?"

"We can't let a school rivalry get in t.."

"A SCHOOL RIVALRY?! YOU'RE A DEATH EATER!"

"Ex Death Eater." He corrected "I've changed, and would love to prove it to you."

He sounded sincere, Maybe he was? she didn't know... It wasn't implausible, highly unlikely yes, but certainly possible. She was silent for a few moments, gathering her thoughts.

"I need time to get my head around this." She whispered standing up, her eyes never left his. His grey eyes were softer than she remembered. "Congratulations on your new job Mr. Malfoy, Perhaps later on this afternoon we can discuss your expectations from my work and I can show you what I'm currently working on." She forced a smile onto her lips.

"That would be great. Sometime after two would be grand. Come see me then" He nodded to her and left her office.

"Well shit..." Hermione whispered to herself as she paced around her office as her mind went into overdrive. Draco Malfoy the Death Eater was going to be her manager, she knew she had to speak to Scrimgeour about this.

"Miss Granger, there's nothing more I can say about Mr Malfoy's new job apart from he was by far the best wizard for the job, since the war he really has turned his life around. I can't judge him based on the actions he made as a child!"

"Mr Scrimgeour, I respect that" Hermione started "But you have to understand that the actions he made a child effected my life as well. Putting us in the same department as me has the potential to be catastrophic, I was tortured in his house, I fought him in the war, for crying out loud he was tasked with killing Albus Dumbledore!" She exclaimed

"Hermione...You know that he didn't kill Albus. You know the choices that Mr Malfoy made were because he was afraid of what the Dark Lord would do to him if he didn't, at least give it a go. He's performance will be getting reviewed after six months, if it's not working for any reason then we can look into options. But I can't refuse him the job because of his past."

Hermione sighed heavily, "I understand" she muttered; admitting defeat. "I suppose I need to give him a chance at least" She tried really hard to sound positive but she knew it wasn't convincing enough "Thanks for your time Mr Scrimgeour"

"You're most welcome, and if there are any serious problems you know where I am. He smiled gently at the witch as she left his office.

Knocking loudly on Malfoys door Hermione entered, her hands full of different reports and statistics of the work that she had been doing, she had decided that she needed to go into this with a clear mind. Had Malfoy tormented her when she was a child? Yes. Had he done horrendous things? Yes. But as Scrimgeour had said repeatedly to her, she couldn't judge him for his past.

"Afternoon Mr Malfoy." She smiled softly "May I take a seat?"

"Of course, and call me Draco" He smiled softly at her, "What have you brought for me?"

"Oh, this is just some of the work that I've been looking at over the last few months...But, before we start I felt like I should apologise for my behaviour early this morning, needless to say you becoming my manager came as a bit of a shock..."

"You looked like you'd seen a ghost Hermione" He chuckled.

She paused, something about the way he said her name sent a chill down her spine. "Yes... Er well, It was wrong of me... I shouldn't have been so rude when you have been given a great opportunity and it will be nice to work with someone new."

Dracos lips curved into a smile "Well, Thanks. I'm looking forward to it myself. Maybe this will be the start of a good relationship...Working relationship that is."

Hermione smiled "Maybe it will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Review and the follows! I am glad that you're enjoying it! :) This chapter is quite a short one and I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to make up for it in the next chapter!**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **Disclaimer - I bloody wish I owned HP but sadly I don't**

It had been a week since Draco Malfoy had become her boss.

He still had his temper at times, although his control was a lot better than when he was a teenager. He seemed to be nicer, always offering to get her something for lunch or a drink in the morning. He really was trying to make an effort.

Hearing a knock on the door her eyes shot up "Come in?" She called, smiling as she saw that it was Adella.

"Miss Granger." She smiled, and let herself in once Hermione had nodded, "Mr Malfoy has asked me to give you these reports, he said he's made a few minor changes and if you have any issues to see him."

"Thanks Adella, was there anything else?" Hermione took the papers and put them in the middle of her desk, tucking a stand of her messy hair behind her ear  
"Well actually, a few of us our going out for drinks to celebrate Mr Malfoys first week on the job, and anyway I thought you'd want to join us?"

Hermione bit hard on her bottom lip, going out with work meant being out in public.  
On show.  
Exposed.

"Oh, Erm...Thanks for the offer Adella," She smiled softly "Unfortunately I wont be able to attend" She grabbed her purse from her back and handed her more than enough money to cover a round of drinks "Buy everyone a round on me"

Adella was going to object, but she knew that over the past four years that Hermoine had worked here, she never attended social gatherings, not even at Christmas. "Very well, thanks for the money and enjoy your evening." She smiled softly before making her way out of the office.

Once she left Hermione smacked her head on the table, and gently hit her head against it a couple of times. She needed to stop being so paranoid! It had been five years for crying out loud! Where was the confidence that she had when she was younger? She was a war hero for Godrics sake! Although she knew it wasn't just something she could switch off.

When her and Ron were together, at first they went out on dates like any regular couple. But as time went on she found herself wanting to go out less and less, the dinners out became too much. Every time they were recognised, most of the time with positive comments on how they'd saved the wizarding world. Occasionally they'd get comments on how The Dark Lords work wouldn't stop just because he was dead and that eventually they would get what they deserved. They were the comments that scared Hermione down to her core. Ron tried to tell her that they were empty threats, but it didn't help. She started to get tired of him always trying to make things right, sometimes things need time to heal naturally and Ron wasn't giving her that time. She started to distant herself from him and as a result. They'd broken up.

She'd lost Harry too.

Harry who use to be her best friend, they barely spoke. Occasionally receiving the odd letter from his travels. He'd originally worked at the Ministry as an Auror, but in no time he was sent on around the world, a job Hermione knew was perfect for him.

Sighing heavily she started looking through the reports that Malfoy had gone through, most of it was on the Animagus Registry and potentially going out there to find unregistered Animagus. As it was a criminal offence, both of them had agreed that it was important to find the unregistered as quickly as possible and resolve any situations.

It was an hour before she was due to finish when there was another knock at the door, this time the door opened before she had a chance to invite them in. She was met by the silver eyes that until recently she was scared of. Instead of cowering away from them she smiled "Draco, I didn't think we had a meeting today?"

"We don't" He said bluntly, causing Hermione to sit upright in he chair.

"Is everything alright Draco?" She asked, the confidence leaving her voice.

"I'm very disappointed in you Granger." He stated

Hermione arched an eyebrow "Well if any of my work is unsatisfactory then I'd be"

"it's not about your work" He cut her off "it's thought you of all people wouldn't reject an invitation for a night out with your colleagues."

She rolled her eyes, smiling softly for a second as she realised it was nothing to do with her working life. "Oh right, yes well, I don't really drink..."

"They have pumpkin juice"

Hermione shifted awkwardly in her chair "I do appreciate the offer.. I just, don't really have much of a social life..."

"Well you do now. I expect to see you tonight. Or else I might have to re-evaluate your current position..." He said simply.

Hermione eyes widened "You wouldn't"

Draco grinned "if I know you, you won't be willing to take the risk." He smirked heading towards the door, he turned around "I'll see you tonight. Seven thirty at The Leaky Cauldron" He winked before leaving.

"You can be a real jerk Malfoy!" She shouted as the door closed.

She was going to have to overcome her fear sooner than intended.

Standing outside of her door, Draco grinned to himself, of course he couldn't have done anything about her current position, but it was fun to make her squirm... He was a Slytherin after all.

"Miss Storm" He looked over at her "I believe Miss Granger has changed her mind about tonight, make sure she leaves on time tonight."

"W..Really?" Adella's eyes widened in shock. "Yes..Of course Mr Malfoy."

"Thank you" He nodded towards her before heading back to his office.

Tonight should be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! Happy New Year and that! Hope you have had a brilliant 2016 so far! Mine has been spent hungover and feeling incredibly sorry for myself. But on the upside it gave me a chance to re-visit this and actually write chapter three! (Sorry it's taken this long) I hope you're enjoying it, constructive criticism is always welcomed! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!  
Disclaimer - I own nothing. **

Hermione grimaced as she looked at her wardrobe. What did you even wear to an occasion like this?! It wasn't exactly a formal occasion, but what if trends had changed since the last time she went out ? Maybe it was a custom now to wear full length gowns and tiaras?! "stop it.. you're being bloody stupid" She whispered to herself.  
After at least another ten minutes of debated she decided to go for a bottle green tunic with a pair of black leggings and some small heels, she grabbed her wand and muttered a spell to make her usual frizzy hair straight and lastly applied some makeup to finish off her look. Standing in the mirror and taking her appearance in, she nodded approvingly to herself. It would do for tonight at least.  
It was exactly seven thirty when she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, her heart was pounding in her chest, her body trembling. She shook her head, trying to get the nerves out of her system. It was a mixture of things that were worrying her. One, she was going out with Draco Malfoy of all people, even though he had changed - she could see that. She couldn't shake off everything that he had done. He was an Death Eater! (Well, Ex Death Eater apparently) and not only that, he spent the whole time they were at Hogwarts terrorizing her, Harry and Ron, she couldn't forgive him that easily. Two, speaking of Ron, what if he was out? What if he had a new girlfriend? It was her own fault she had lost her two best friends but at the same time, she thought she had needed the space. It had been five years now, she needed to man up. For her own sanity. Taking a deep breath she let her fingers curl onto the door handle and push it open. The smell of alcohol hit her like a bludger. She blinked a few times before closing the door behind her. Her eyes scanning the room for her work colleagues, settling on a group in the far corner she waved over to Adella and smiled softly as she made her way over to them.  
"Hermione!" Adella bounced up to her with a big smile "I'm so glad you made it!"  
"Thanks, Err I suppose I better get the drinks in, What does everyone want?" Hermione smiled nervously as she took the drink orders from the colleagues. There was about ten of them in total, mostly all working for The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The only person she recognised was Susan Bones, who she had known from both Hogwarts and at work, although they didn't exactly talk much. Hermione didn't really talk to anyone. Looking around for Draco she frowned  
"Where's Draco?" She turned to Adella  
"Oh he's not arrived yet, said he was running a little late" Adella looked at the door as it opened "Oh.. Here is he now!"  
Hermione turned around, her breath catching in her throat as she looked at Draco, he was wearing a black trousers, a white shirt and a metallic red tie. She smiled slightly and arched an eyebrow to him  
"I never imagined you wearing anything red." She stated  
"I could say the same about you and green Miss Granger" He smirked as she looked down at what she was wearing, a small chuckle leaving her lips.  
"I guess so, I myself rather like the colour green, and you do suit red..I guess" she felt her cheeks flush a little and bit her bottom lip "Er... I was heading to the bar, can I get you a drink?"  
"Firewhiskey please, do you need a hand?" He asked but Hermione quickly dismissed him and made her way to the bar  
"So far so good" She whispered to herself, ordering the drinks and handing the barman the money she pulled her wand from out of her robes in order to levitate the drinks to the table. Once all the drinks were set down and everyone was making small talk with each other she seemed to relax more. It was apparent things had not changed since she had been out last, it was rather calming to know that with all the changes to the world, at least some things never changed.  
"Thank you for coming out Granger" Draco offered his glass to clink with her own  
"You threatened to fire me" She stated, a smile tugging on the corner of her lips as she clinked his glass  
"You knew that was an empty threat"  
"Perhaps. But, like you said I'm not one to take that risk when it comes to my work"  
"You work harder than anyone I know" He laughed "You were like that at school as well..."  
Hermione winced at the thought of Hogwarts, "Yeah, well... I guess I just have a strong work ethic" She shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. "That, and I don't really...Socialise much"  
"Why is that?" Adella chipped in. "I mean, we've always invited you..."  
Hermione looked from Adella to Draco and chewed on her lip "I..." She felt bile rise up to her throat as the pressure to answer the question built up. "Err... Excuse me for a moment" she stood up straight away and made a beeline for the door, crashing through it and breathing heavily. She felt claustrophobic, the conversation hadn't even been that intrusive. For Godrics sake that had only asked her why she didn't socialise, she'd been through worse. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, she couldn't go back to those times again, being interrogated by Death Eaters. Tortured emotionally and physically and what made matters worse was that she was spending time with one of the people who was there! Who watched her and did nothing!  
"Hermione"  
That voice brought her back, she took another deep breath and looked up into those stormy grey eyes.  
"Hi...Sorry that was bad of me" She whispered,  
"No, we shouldn't have been so forthcoming" He lifted his hand up and scratched the back of neck and looked over to her "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine" She forced a smile onto her lips "I just...I'm not very...I'm a bit awkward"  
Draco smiled "You went through a lot, I guess it must be difficult to go back to normal, I'm sure Pothead and Weas..." He took a deep breath "I mean Harry and Ron have gone through the same and you're all helping each other"  
Hermione looked up to him and laughed slightly "Ron and I broke up years ago, so that's a no...And Harry...Well I pushed him out...I pushed everyone out."  
Draco looked down to the floor "Oh..." He whispered  
"Yeah" She murmured.  
Draco sighed "Look, it must be hard, and I know I'm not the most ideal person to talk to this about" He gently put her hand on her shoulder "I would like to help you, but you need to help yourself"  
Hermione eyes locked with his again "I don't know where to start Draco..."  
He smiled "You can start by coming back in and enjoying the rest of the night with us"  
Hermione bit her lip before nodding  
"Right then, I believe it's my round" He grinned, finally letting go of her, the heat of where his hand was still burnt on her shoulder, she frowned slightly at the sensation. Draco opened the door and looked to her. Smiling softly, she made her way back in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has followed and put this story as their favourite! It's really nice to know that you're enjoying this (at least I hope so!). Reviews are always welcomed! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but hopefully you lovely people will!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own HP.**

As the night drew to a close Hermione had found herself enjoying it more than she had first thought. After the little hiccup things had become a lot better, and now they were all getting ready to leave. Having said her goodbyes to Susan and Adella, who she had spent most of the night talking to, she turned to Draco and smiled.  
"Thank you for inviting me out"  
"Thank you for coming" He returned the smile and dug his hands into his trouser pockets "Come on, I'll walk out with you" He smiled, offering her his arm she arched an eyebrow as she looped her arm through his.  
"How..Gentlemanly of you" She smirked "Is this the alcohol talking?" She teased  
"I have always been a gentleman Granger."  
Her eyes shot up to look at him and snorted. "Really?"  
He nudged her slightly as he opened the door "I have always been a gentleman, just not necessarily to everyone" He muttered.  
Hermione laughed slightly "I guess that's one way of putting it..."  
"Considering I'm your boss now, I expect you only to think of me a gentleman"  
"I think you're letting the power go to your head" She smirked  
"Well, that's what power is isn't it? What use is power if you don't use it?"  
Hermione was about to respond but she stopped herself. Squinting to look at him she stopped walking and just stared at him. He turned to look at her and frowned  
"What?"  
"I can't figure you out." She said simply "I've gone through this a hundred times over in my head, I should hate you." she whispered letting go of his arm "You were a Death Eater."  
Draco sighed and lifted up his sleeve, Hermione's eyes went wide. The mark was still so prominent. It sent a shiver down her spine just looking at it.  
"Hermione this is my constant reminder, I don't need you to keep telling me that I was a Death Eater, cause this" he waved his wrist in her face "This is pretty much the biggest fucking reminder that IM get."  
She flinched as the mark was waved in front of her face "I know...It's...You were there! It was in your house I got tortured."  
"I remember"  
"Your Aunt tortured me, Kept people prisoner, killed Dobby for fucks sake"  
"I SAID I FUCKING REMEMBER GRANGER!" Draco grabbed hold of her wrists "You don't get a scar! You don't get a constant reminder!"  
Hermione glared at him, trying to get out of his grip she felt the tears running down her face, eventually she broke one of her arms free and used it to rub fiercely against her other wrist. Draco watched her and frowned  
"Granger what the fuck are yo.." He stopped as he saw the make up fade away from her wrist and the words started to show.  
Mudblood.  
"Hermione..." He whispered "Hermione I'm so sorry, I..."  
"You forgot." She muttered "It's understandable, Why would you remember? My welfare has never once been a concern of yours. Your Aunt did this to me, and I'm now working for you, I can do my best to smile, cover my scars with make up, put on a brave face. That doesn't mean for a second I'm over it and I'm sorry that I struggle to forgive you."  
Draco just stared at her, her cheeks were stained with her tears, how could he have been so inconsiderate? They both had their own scars. Their own battles to fight. He had to stop being so self centred. He scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. He didn't know what to say to make things better.  
"You can't fix this." She whispered, as if she had read his thoughts  
"I can help you...We...We could help each other?" he said, almost pleading with her. He was letting his emotions getting the better of him. This was the first time he'd let his guard down, he took hold of her hands again and Hermione looked up to him, she had never seen him so vulnerable.  
"Dra.."  
"Don't say it Hermione... Don't say anything" He whispered, his face was inches away from hers, his trouble eyes looking into her innocent brown pools. "I think we need each other...We need to help each other get better."  
She stared at him, his face hadn't moved away from hers. She took a deep breath and nodded "Okay." she breathed.  
Draco smiled pulling her into a tight embrace he planted a small kiss on her forehead and rested his head on top of hers. At first, she stood rigid. She hadn't been hugged like this in a long time and if you had asked her who she thought the next person would be to hold her like this. Draco Malfoy was way down on the list. Eventually, she pulled away from him and looked up to him, a small smile tugging on the corner of her lips.  
"Hermione..."  
"Yes?"  
"Will you stay with me tonight?"  
Hermione gave him a quizzical look and opened her mouth to speak, he immeditaley chuckled and shook his head "Not like that... I don't think either us want to be alone and although what I said does sound suggestive, I promise you it is with innocence that I ask"  
"Where do you live now?"  
"We will have to apparate there... Don't worry I'm not taking you anyway near my parents house"  
"I should think not..." She murmured "I think your mother would have a fit anyway"  
Draco laughed "Well that wasn't my main reason...But come to think of it that is another good reason to avoid the place."  
She smiled and chewed on her bottom lip slightly, had she gone mad? Was she actually considering spending the night with Draco Malfoy? Well...He had said it was an innocent night away and given that she hadn't had a decent night sleep in ages, anything was worth a shot. Wasn't it?  
"Okay... Lets go."


End file.
